


Myth of Oviparity

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, JA/JP, M/M, Science Fiction, Soft SF, Sport Star!Jensen, bottom!Jared, doctor!Jared, jajp, top!Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>35岁的体育明星Jensen终于决定要一个孩子，于是他来到州立胚胎培育实验中心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. （1）

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：他们从来都不属于我，他们属于彼此。  
> 这只是一段毫无根据的脑补，错的人是我。

  
这是Jensen Ackles首次走近这幢高耸云天的双子楼，近千米高的建筑体玲珑剔透，在明亮的阳光里折射出五彩光斑，飞速运行的电梯穿越云层，像是要冲出地球引力的桎梏。他像是下定决心那样双手紧握成拳，缓缓地吸气再缓缓地呼出，然后大踏步迈进州立胚胎培育实验中心的门。  
他先前填写的那份《自体胚胎培育申请书》已于上周通过委员会的审核，按照标准流程的安排，他今天是来进行第一次全面的体检。

自人类文明进入新新纪元后，通过阴茎-阴道性交自然受孕培育子代变得几乎不可能，女体的子宫逐渐蜕化，75%的女体不再具备生育器官；男体精液中的精子活性逐渐降低，98%的精子只能存活在精囊中。子代孕育多数通过外部胚胎卵培育实现。  
当然，自然受孕依旧存在，只是通过这种方式孕育的子代智商会比双亲代衰减50%，因此，但凡拥有足够财力的公民都会选择胚胎培育，以筛选并优化子代基因。胚胎培育的方式有多种，其中最为流行的就是“自体胚胎培育”，公民普遍认为没有其他个体基因污染的胚胎更具备传承的价值。  
与此同时，将孕育使命剔除的性交逐渐变成更为纯粹的性爱享受。

冰冷精致的医护机器人井然有序地忙碌着，距离Jensen最近的那只感应到他的存在，匀速移动到他的面前，它伸出右臂的微型智能扫描仪器扫描Jensen的虹膜，虹膜检测系统的检索画面立即显示在它腹部的屏幕上。  
“早上好，Mr. Ackles。”它的声音听起来比其他行业的服务机器人更接近人类。  
“嗨，早上好。”Jensen仓促地回应。  
“此次体检的所有费用都已从您的信用账户中扣除，请您签字确认。”屏幕画面转变为Jensen的电子对账单，他在它的左手掌确认处按下自己的指纹。  
“密码正确，确认成功。请您随我去H区匹配您的胚胎培育医师。”它引领着Jensen穿过无数导医台和无数正在工作的医护机器人，最终来到H区。

Jensen站在扫描仪前，仪器根据他的虹膜信息读取到他最新的档案资料并以此为基础在系统内检索匹配，H区银灰色墙壁中央的巨幕上飞快地闪过州立胚胎培育实验中心所有胚胎培育医师的详细资料，最终遴选出5位最适宜Jensen的备选医师。  
“请您在5分钟内做出选择。”屏幕闪现一行字幕。  
Jensen走近些，视线在备选医师的照片上来回逡巡，他的脑海里回旋着太多种因素，不断地做出选择而后又否定。他在Jared Padalecki的选择框处勾选时，注意到的只是他温暖灿烂的笑容。

培育医师匹配成功后，Jensen被引领到屏幕左侧的走廊里，走廊的墙壁上挂着曾在这里工作过的杰出医师的电子照片，照片的下方整齐地摆放着盛开的鲜花。Jensen忍不住伸手摸了摸苍翠欲滴的叶，竟然是真的？医护机器人在标有JTP的门前停下来，他敲门进去。  
“Jensen Ackles？”坐在透明屏幕后面的医务人员问，他甚至都没有抬眼，只是划动眼前的屏幕调取Jensen的医疗档案。  
“是。”  
“我将会在您的手腕处植入一粒纳米芯片，用以随时随地捕捉、反馈您的健康状况信息，这是须知，您看下。”Jensen象征性地扫过几眼，他早在填写《自体胚胎培育申请书》的时候，就已经仔细研究过所有与之相关的文件。

“麻烦您签字确认。”他把电子笔递过去。  
“好的。”Jensen触碰到他的手背，干燥温暖的肌肤，他是真实的人类。Jensen写下自己的名字，随后把手伸过去，医疗机械臂精准地将纳米芯片植入他的手腕，丝毫没有疼痛感。他盯着那块小小的皮肤，甚至都感知不到芯片的存在。  
“还有什么需要吗？”他不耐烦地歪头瞪着Jensen，表情比医护机器人还要冰冷。  
“所以您是Dr.Padalecki？”Jensen疑惑地盯着他微扬的脸，心里打出无数个加粗的问号。  
“不。”他又低下头，“您可以通过医护机器人检索到他的位置，我猜想他可能会在某个实验室。”  
“谢谢。”

Jensen离开房间，医护机器人在门外安静地等待着，他看着它再次 确信它比房间里那张脸更像人类。“你叫什么名字？你应该有名字对吗？”Jensen问它。  
“抱歉，我没有名字。”它露出一点看似难过的神情，“我只有编号，编号MC3014。”  
“哦，对不起。”  
“人类永远不会出错，人类永远无需道歉。我们应该去找Dr.Padalecki。”MC3014的屏幕上显示出双子楼的结构图，绿色光标所指代的位置就是Jared Padalecki此刻所处的位置，“他在J区616号实验室。”

电梯间先是平行移动，然后匀速向上行驶。  
Jensen望着地面引绳棋布的街道与楼群，忽然想起前段时间那个没有弧线的二维梦境，他摇摇头，把这些稀奇古怪的想法赶出脑海，随后他的视线落在模糊的城市边缘。没有财力进行胚胎培育的群体正在逐步消失，他们残喘在城市边缘的贫民窟，正面临着无以逆转的生存危机，他们终将毫无疑问地会走向灭绝。

实验室干净整洁，纤尘不染，大面积的白色、银色和灰色铺满墙壁、天花板甚至地面，迎面扑来莫名给他一种压抑的感觉。幸好，连接仪器的线还有蓝色、红色和黑色。他穿着浅蓝色医生服站在硕大而复杂的仪器群前观测，MC3014朝他走过去。“嗨，你好呀。”他的语调听起来年轻而欢快，“是有新的顾客到访吗？”  
“是的，医生。”MC3014将所有关于Jensen的信息传输至他的平板电脑，“传送完成，请您查收。”  
“乖男孩，今天工作愉快吗？”他稍微倾身面朝MC3014，双肩微微地抖动，Jensen猜测他是在笑，“那么，让我们来见见今天的顾客。”

他和MC3014齐步走过来，他戴的护目镜遮住半张脸，浅棕色的头发从帽子里钻出几缕，挺巧的鼻尖渗出细细的汗珠，薄薄的嘴唇紧抿，嘴角扬起足够分辨出是笑意的弧度。“嗨，你好，我就是Dr.Padalecki，通常我的顾客都叫我Jared，我希望你也这么叫，我将负责你的这次胚胎培育，希望我们合作愉快。”他脱下橡胶手套，摆出与Jensen握手的姿态，他的手指过分的白皙纤长。  
“Jensen Ackles，”Jensen向前半步握住他的手，他的掌心潮湿温暖，“请叫我Jensen。”  
“那个Jensen Ackles？”他走到水池边，医师的职业要求他不停地处在洗手消毒之中。  
“被你抓到了。”  
“我看过你的比赛，你非常棒啊！”他清洁过双手，然后将护目镜放回原处，朝Jensen走过来，“去我的办公室谈？”

自从人类基因组测序完成，分子生物学突飞猛进，基因工程在胚胎孕育过程中的运用越来越普遍，虽然在旧历纪元的最后一个世纪，基因工程长期游走在法律和道德模棱两可的灰色地带，但最终取得合法、合理、合情的认可和地位，人类迈入新新纪元。自此，双亲代开始对子代的相貌、性格、喜好等各个方面进行筛选预设，以培育更符合他们要求的子代。  
漂亮的男女随处可见。这就是为什么，最初Jensen远远地看到Jared英俊的脸庞和健美的身材时并不感到惊讶，直到他靠得足够近，看清他脸颊和脖颈的浅褐色小痣时，才忍不住在心底感叹起来。

“想要吃糖果吗？”Jared从办公桌最底层的抽屉里拿出一盒彩虹糖。  
“不，谢谢。”相比较Jared的随意，Jensen倒显得有些拘谨。  
“我藏在这里的，这种糖果真的非常非常美味，你确定不要尝一尝？我总是会忙里偷闲，悄悄躲在这里吃糖果，这能帮助我理清思路，效果类同咖啡。千万不要告诉我的主管，她讨厌所有的甜食！”他抓起一长条放进嘴里，“哦，我知道你肯定在担心我牙齿，没关系，我的基因经过重组。”他抬抬下巴示意Jensen，“请坐。”

“那么，我们现在需要做些什么？”Jensen摊开手掌放在膝盖处，Jared身后的墙壁上悬挂着他的毕业证书和生活照片，这位看起来年轻甚至有些幼稚的医师竟然7年前就已经从世界顶级高校取得医学博士学位。  
“相信匹配系统，我们肯定会相处愉快。”他像是在安慰Jensen。Jensen把视线转向他，他露出一个有些愚蠢的、大大的笑容，“我绝对有资历，如果这是你所担心的。”  
“哦！不，从没怀疑过。”Jensen匆忙解释，条件反射般挺直腰身，试图使自己看起来更为真诚可信。  
“放轻松，我只是开玩笑，你看起来有点小紧张。”Jared又笑起来，Jensen也跟着笑起来。  
“你笑了。”Jared指出，“从我看见你开始，你就一直严肃地板着这张脸，放松点。再说，你笑起来更加英俊帅气。”  
“抱歉，我没意识到。”Jensen不得不承认，除工作需要外，他很少笑。

“那么，你选择的是自体的生殖细胞单性生殖，为什么不选择双性生殖呢？我假定你有伴侣，你肯定有，你不可能没有，对吧？”  
“事实是我并没有。”Jensen坦然承认。  
“对不起，是我多嘴。”他的眼睛里写满难以置信，“自体胚胎培育的成本相对更高，但是我想费用对你来说绝对不成问题，所以我们可以略过这个。你想要男孩还是女孩？”  
“顺其自然，最好是个女孩，我想。”

“你会希望她继承你优良的运动天分吗？我们甚至可以通过基因序列重组实现更完美的突破。”  
“呃？”  
“没关系，这其实是我们下次才需要沟通的问题。我会给你份详细的指南，你可以慢慢考虑。”尖锐的警鸣声忽然从Jared手腕处响起，“时间到了，我们该去做检测。”他关掉那个类似腕表的小小仪器，“抱歉，刚才所有的体检仪器都被占用，所以只能委屈你和我在这儿闲聊。”  
“嗯？没关系。”Jensen起身跟在他身后。


	2. （2）

灰色的墙壁从四个方向挤压过来，空气越来越稀薄，声音渐渐失去传播的介质，他听不到任何声音，甚至自己的呼喊，他无助地向头顶望去，视线顺着无限延伸的墙壁怎么也望不到尽头。胸腔里仅剩的空气呼出，脚下钻出无数的手抓住他的胳膊，扯住他的脚踝，掐住他的咽喉，他就快要窒息。  
他气喘吁吁地从噩梦里惊醒，在黑暗里惊坐起来。  
　　  
管家机器人Lulu监测到Jensen的异样，贴心地移动到他身边，智能休眠功能捕捉到他的眼球运动，待机屏幕唤醒显示出今天的睡眠质量报告以及日程安排。自己竟然睡足8个小时？Jensen感到非常不可思议，不过想想这其中67%的时间都是恶梦中徒劳地挣扎也就没难么难以理解。身体仍旧像是3分钟前才躺下那样疲惫不堪，他叹息着跌回枕头，晚上7点还有一场年度联赛的半决赛，他最晚得在下午2点左右赶到体育馆和他的教练兼经纪人Morgan沟通比赛策略。  
Lulu把卧室的模式调成“白天”，落地窗的黑色逐渐褪去，像朝阳初升那样，阳光渐次渐变充盈整个房间。  
早餐是由Lulu按照Morgan的营养食谱制作，看似丰盛而精美的菜肴味道却千篇一律、十年如一，连分量都精准到分毫不差，Jensen早已习以为常。  
　　  
身处这个几乎所有工种都可以由智能机器人所取代的纪元，只有少数行业，例如体育运动，还保留着自然人亲身参与的传统。各种惊心动魄的赛事、热血沸腾的场景，以及哪怕最精密的计算机都不可预知的比赛结果，强烈地吸引着人们的兴趣。他们投入难以计量的财力、物力去培养更加卓越的运动员，期许他们能够在各种体育运动中为公民呈现更加精彩纷呈的赛事，释放公民那种在各种《规范》和《守则》的约束下的循规蹈矩的生活中无处安放的情绪。  
这是几乎成为他们所剩无多的乐趣。  
　　  
Jensen必须得对他们微笑，不仅是因为他身为JDM俱乐部最耀眼的拳击运动员，更是因为这是他的工作，而他对自身抱有非常严苛的职业道德和准则。即便内心深处，他可能对这些深恶痛绝。　　  
Morgan把蜂拥而至的人群挡在休息室的门外，Jensen摘掉帽子和墨镜跌进沙发。  
　　  
“今晚的比赛总体分析比较轻松，Ken虽然资质很好，但毕竟年轻实战经验不足，更何况这是他第一次打进半决赛，心理上不是过分紧张就是相反。”Morgan调出Ken的比赛视频，“你可以趁Dr.Correa给你做检测的时候观摩下他这个赛季实战表现最出色的这场比赛。你没什么问题吧？”  
“没有，当然没有。你为什么会这么问？哪里会出现什么问题吗？”Jensen依稀记得去年决赛的时候观众席间好像出过什么意外状况，但对他而言更重要的是比赛结果而不是现场治安问题，“我明白，我非常清楚这场比赛对我的重要性。”  
“那就好，切不可掉以轻心。”Morgan走到门边，“我去看下赛场情况，Dr.Correa马上就到。”  
“没问题。”  
　　  
Jensen和Ken的对决被安排在第二场，在等待上场的这段时间，他心平气和地坐在休息室里观看比赛实况直播，今晚参赛的几乎都是职业拳击运动届的老面孔，连套路都没什么新花样，他完全没必要给自己压力。他很快就对直播失去兴趣，脑海里回想着他和Morgan那次不愉快的谈话。  
镜头切换至观众席，Jensen忽然看到一张熟悉的面孔闪过，还没等他回想起那张脸在哪里见过，镜头已经切回拳击台。  
比赛结束，台下响起雷鸣般的掌声和欢呼。  
　　  
Jensen对赛场的氛围天生熟稔，他从踏进这个圈子就没有体会过什么叫怯场。他深深地呼吸，英俊的脸庞洋溢着张扬肆意的笑容，他朝观众席欢呼招手。当站在拳击台的时候，他仿佛拥有战无不胜的神力相助，浑身上下每一寸肌肉都展现出力量与美。  
裁判员在检查他们的绷带和手套后宣布比赛开始。  
　　  
Jensen就像只与敌人狭路相逢的凶猛黑豹迅速地进入状态，Ken也毫不示弱，前手刺拳紧接着后手直拳来势汹汹地进攻过来，Jensen被Ken的拳头击中撞到围绳。当他调整站位准备迎击时，忽然又瞥见那张熟悉的面孔，他的脸皱成团，似乎对正在进行的这场比赛非常揪心。观众开始为Ken欢呼，Jensen定神把全身的力量汇聚到双拳，一个摆拳重重地落在Ken的左腰。  
得分！观众欢呼！  
Jensen乘势而上，将Ken击倒在地。全场响起倒数，裁判员宣布第一回合Jensen胜利。  
　　  
剩下的9个回合中Jensen只输掉一次，那时他忽然反应过来那张熟悉的面孔竟然是州立胚胎培育中心的Jared Padalecki 医师，然后，他心里瞬间就被难以抑制的气愤和恼怒填满，难道他提交的资料还会作假吗？难道培育中心还需要专门派人来实地调查吗？他怎么不记得哪个文件里有这项条款？简直不可理喻！他挡住Ken的重拳，但Ken趁势一个右勾拳击中他。  
当然，这并不影响比赛结果。  
场地中间升起一个圆形的玻璃平台，啦啦操运动员伴着激昂的音乐开始跳舞。  
　　  
Jensen和Ken在欢呼声中退场。  
Jensen一回到休息室就钻进淋浴室，今晚的比赛真是有点糟糕，虽然无论如何都会赢Ken，但表现得实在是有些糟糕，自己这是怎么了？绝对不能让Morgan看出来异样啊，他在热水的冲洗下逐渐平静下来。说起来，那个Jared Padalecki到底为什么会出现在这里？  
　　  
Jensen换上宽松的衣裤，然后从外套的口袋里拿出纸笔写了一些什么。他把手信塞给他在JDM俱乐部新来的行政助理Bobby。  
“我能麻烦你帮我把这个送给D区的Jared Padalecki吗？”  
“当然。”他接过手信，看了看Jensen所指的那个位置，“很高兴能为您服务。”  
“谢谢。”  
　　  
Bobby靠着那张从实况直播里截出来的图片在人海中搜寻Jared，值得庆幸的是，Jared高大的身躯即便坐着也分外抢眼，Bobby很快就看见他，然后小心翼翼地穿过观众席来到他身边。  
“抱歉打扰您，请问您是Jared Padalecki吗？”  
“我想我是。”突然被人叫住，Jared下意识地挺直腰身回头看去，他刚从啦啦操表演里回过神，漫不经心地瞥了一眼身边这个年轻男人的名牌，B开头的名字，Bobby之类的，“请问，出了什么事情吗？Bobby？”  
“不，没有，请您放心。这是Ackles先生吩咐我转交给您的手信。”Bobby恭敬地说，从衣袋里拿出那张手信递给Jared，“祝您观赛愉快。”他还没等Jared反应过来，就沿原路匆匆返回。  
　　  
　　Jared：  
　　很高兴在这里见到您，方便的话，到休息区的V113房间来见我，有事相谈。  
　　Jensen Ackles  
　　  
Jared紧紧攥这张单薄的纸张，直到手心渗出汗珠，他全然没有料到Jensen竟然不仅看到了他而且认出了他！尽管有些心虚，他在认真考虑了一会儿之后，最终决定去见他。  
Bobby守在休息区的入口处，他看见Jared走过来，很自然地为他引路。  
　　  
“嗨，你好。”Bobby为Jared敲开门，但他并没有进去，所以休息室只有Jared和Jensen。  
“我在拳击台上的时候忽然就认出你了。”Jensen悠闲地擦拭着还湿着的短发，“请随意坐。”  
“抱歉，但愿我没有影响你的发挥。”Jared不知为何忽然拘谨起来，连说话都有些生硬。  
“你怎么会这么说呢？我今晚发挥还不错啊。”Jensen也没打算寒暄太久，于是问他，“那么，我就有话直说，你会偷偷地调查你的每一位顾客吗？”  
　　  
“什么？不，我早在这个赛季开始就已经预定过所有级别的半决赛和决赛门票，纯属巧合。”Jared像是干坏事被抓的小男孩那样，木讷地站着不知所措，“请你一定要相信我，我绝对不是跟踪狂。”  
“跟踪狂？我可从来没有往那个方面想过。”Jensen忍俊不禁地笑起来，“就算你跟踪我，你觉得你有胜我的机会吗？”他挑着眉看向Jared，视线在他对比之下稍显单薄的身体来回逡巡，“我可不这么认为。”  
“没错，是啊。”Jared有些羞赧地抓抓后脑的碎发，“你说的非常正确。”  
　　  
“所以你是拳击运动粉丝，和工作无关？”Jensen再次确认。  
“对啊，我看过你的很多场比赛啊，包括前年你和拳王Eric的争霸赛，印象深刻！”Jared滔滔不绝地说起来。  
“我怎么对你毫无印象？”Jensen终于决定相信他。  
“很简单啊，你必须得先认识我，之后才能认出我。”Jared解释，“在我们没有在实验室见面以前，我对你来说不过是个陌生人。我记得我当时就说看过你的比赛啊！”  
　　  
“哦，的确。”Jensen记起来了，在他介绍自己的时候，Jared的确有些激动。他以为Jared不过是说客套话，所谓看过他的比赛至多也只是直播或转播，他怎么会想到Jared是到比赛现场观看比赛呢？  
“但是，我没想你能认出我。”Jared露出大大的灿烂笑容，“我很荣幸。”  
　　  
“Jensen？这是谁？”Morgan忽然推门进来，满脸严肃地盯着Jared问。  
“哦，这位是我的经纪人，Morgan。”Jensen起身介绍，“这位是我的好朋友，Jared。”在听到Jensen这样介绍自己的时候，Jared疑惑地望向Jensen，而后者则轻轻地揽住他的肩膀，示意他保持沉默。  
“你好，Jared，我是——”  
“Jeffrey Dean Morgan？”Jared难以置信得望着这位昔年叱咤拳击运动届的英雄，崇敬地说，“从我认识拳击怎么拼写起，你就是我的偶像！”  
“嗯哼？”Morgan轻哼，“谢谢你老弟。”  
“我这就要回家了，还有什么事吗？”Jensen松开Jared，对Morgan说，“我和Jared约好一起去酒吧庆贺的。”  
“没问题，路上小心。”Morgan朝他们摆摆手，转身离开。  
　　  
“喂，我怎么不记得和你约好去酒吧啊？”Jared还处在刚刚见到童年偶像的兴奋中，“我可从来没想过能亲眼看见JDM啊。”  
“算是帮我咯，我可不想听Morgan啰嗦。”Jensen似乎习以为常，“需要我帮你约他见面吗？”  
“啊？抱歉，我太失礼了。”Jared不敢相信，“他对你的表现还不满意吗？”  
“不，千万别误会，他只是太过担心我。”  
“为什么？”  
“我想这与你无关吧？”  
“对不起，是我嘴快。”  
“那么，要去酒吧吗？”  
“真的？和你？当然要！”  
　　  
他们要去的那家酒吧位于奥斯汀的五号卫星城，酒吧的名字叫做Trivisa，Jensen至今没搞清楚这个单词的含义。Jared一直处在那种亲眼见到偶像后兴奋之中，问了一路关于JDM的事迹，搞得Jensen非常后悔自己的决定。拖着他来酒吧？坦白地讲，他们只是不算陌生人而已啊！  
　　　　  
“我从来没想到竟然还会有人写手信！我以为所有的纸质都已经废弃不用了呢。”Jared从衣袋里翻出那张手信。  
“事实上，这是我的个人爱好。手写的文字好像具有生命力，能让人感受到温暖和灵气。”Jensen醉醺醺地说，“再者，就算我想要发消息给你，也没有你的私人号码呀。”  
“所以，这就是你要别人号码的诡计吗？”Jared凝视着他，“还是说你已经醉到胡言乱语了。”  
“什么？怎么可能呢？我没有醉，我只是在开玩笑。”  
“非常好笑啊，Jensen Ackles！”Jared快要翻出白眼却又忍不住先笑起来，“尽管我很想把我的私人号码留给你，但是鉴于你同时还是我的顾客，我不能。所以，实验室再见。”  
实验室见。”Jensen目送着他消失在酒吧喧闹的人群中。


	3. （3）

大约是由于和Jared有了些许私人关系的缘故，Jensen再次走进州立胚胎培育实验中心的时候，心底的戒备竟然不自觉放松许多，且陡然生出些亲切熟稔的感觉。MC3014准时等候在前厅，它敏锐的接收器捕捉到Jensen纳米芯片发出的信号后，迅速地朝他移动过来。  
“嗨，早上好，小家伙！”Jensen像是见到老朋友那样向它问好。  
“早上好，Mr. Ackles。”MC3014的反应却只会按照既定程序进行，“请问您是否决定继续进行自体胚胎培育体检？”  
“是的。”  
“请问您是否严格遵守体检的注意事项？”  
“当然。”  
“请问您是否做好接受体检的身心准备？”  
“是的。”  
“好的，请您随我来，Dr.Padalecki正在等您。”  
　　  
MC3014引领着Jensen走过与上次完全不同的路线，最终乘坐电梯到达K区。  
K区开阔的候诊室内聚集着不少像Jensen这样等候二次体检的顾客，他们当中有不少或携手、或依偎的伴侣，但是因为没有任何人交谈，这里显得格外安宁。医护机器人之间当然更不可能彼此寒暄，它们只是静静地伫立在自己所负责的顾客身边，等待系统提供下一个指令。  
Jensen并没有等候太久，MC3014就接收到指令带领他进入Dr.Padalecki的工作室。  
　　　　　　  
“很高兴再次见到您，Mr.Ackles。”是上次那个言语冰冷的医务人员，他正在协助Jared记录数据。  
“你好，Field。”Jensen终于看清他的名牌。Field听到Jensen叫了自己的名字，稍显意外地瞟了一眼他，扯出一个有些生硬的微笑。  
“嗨，Jensen，一切都还顺利吗？”Jared朝他微笑，关掉挡在两个人之间的全息显示屏，“我想你应该对今天要进行的体检项目非常清楚，对吧？”  
“是的，MC3014发给我很多详细的资料。”Jensen总觉得他和Jared之间这样的对话似乎缺点什么，于是问道，“真没想到会在那种状况下遇见你，你那天过得愉快吗？”  
“很好，医护机器人的确能帮我们做许多事，减少不少工作压力。”Jared的注意力依旧完全放在工作层面，“那么，Field会协助你穿好防菌服，我们接下来要先到胚胎卵巢区实地考察。”  
“谢谢。”Jensen见Jared就像没有听到他后面提及的那个问题一样，也不想自讨没趣，就此打住这个话头。  
　　  
Jensen被Field带到专门为顾客准备的消毒室内，他取出一整套防菌服递给Jensen，“请您先消毒双手，然后再穿上这套衣服，之后我会再帮您二次消毒。您没有空间幽闭症吧？”  
Jensen环顾四周，“啊？没有。”  
Field指向盥洗池的位置，“好的，请您先到那边消毒双手。”  
　　  
等Field帮助Jensen做好准备，Jared也已经换好防菌服，他引导着Jensen来到M区。M区就是胚胎卵巢区，Jared所负责的是M753实验室。  
是的，在MC3014发送给Jensen的体检注意事项中除常规要求外，确实另重点标注“实地考察”和“心理测试”。Jensen还特意在网上论坛中查阅过相关经验贴，“实地考察”就是在胚胎卵巢区亲身体验，“心理测试”是在结束“实地考察”后所填写的相关调查问卷。事实上，的确有相当比例的顾客在结束“实地考察”和“心理测试”后，主动放弃或被会诊专家判定为不适宜胚胎培育，其中原因自然由于涉及隐私不得而知。  
　　  
Jared在验过瞳膜和指纹后，用生物识别芯片打开M753实验室的防护门，Jensen紧随着他迈步进去。  
Jensen在防护门安静地关闭以后，瞬间呆滞在那里。这扇门后的静谧几乎让他误以为自己又跌进那日复日、年复年的噩梦里，灰色的墙壁无限延伸，其间均匀地布满看似一模一样的透明圆柱体。  
　　  
“你还好吗？”Jared关切地询问。他的声音像是最甜蜜的解药，把Jensen从想象的深渊里拯救出来，哦，感谢上帝，这里是听得见声音的。他平复自己的心绪，摇着头微笑回答，“的确有点儿震撼。”  
“很棒，对吧？”Jared解说起来，“这里就是孕卵形成后着床培育的实验室，你现在看到这些透明圆柱体里面的泡状物体就是仿生子宫，也可以说是胚胎卵的筑巢，里面正在孕育的就是不同发育阶段的胎儿。他们有的还处在胚胎卵时期，但大多数已经成形。”Jared走到距离Jensen最近的那个胚胎卵巢，向他解释，“每个胚胎卵巢都附有精密的检测仪器，能够给我们提供胚胎卵的各项指标数据。你看，这个是指羊水指数，绿色即表示羊水指数正常。”  
　　  
这里的光线调节得比室外要暗些，就像隔着层什么物质而投射进来，这难道就是胎儿在母体中所感受到的外界光线吗？胚胎卵像奇异的小小精灵漂浮在羊水中，他们顺着本能在羊水里活动，踢踢脚丫，伸伸手臂，甚至有个可怜的小宝宝不停地打嗝儿，还有个懒懒的小宝宝打着哈欠似乎决定继续睡觉。  
　　  
“你看，她在看着你笑呢。”Jared提醒他，Jensen顺着Jared手指的方向望过去，那个是37周的小女孩。  
“真神奇。”Jensen由衷地感慨，“她可真漂亮。”  
“他们都很可爱，不是吗？这也就是我为什么如此热爱我的工作。”Jared继续向前走，“我们还提供VR体验，你想要尝试吗？”  
“体验什么？”Jensen紧跟过去。  
“体验这里的胎儿的感受。”

Jared帮他装备好之后，问，“需要我离开一小会儿，给你保留私人空间吗？”  
Jensen闭紧双眼躺在那张柔软的床垫里，“不，我希望你留在我身边。”  
设备启动后，他眨眨眼睛而后睁开，似乎突然跌进另外的次元，就好像是从水底望向外界，玻璃和柱体都随着水流晃动。他感受不到胸腔的运动，却能更加清晰得听到心脏跳动的声音，而它并不像借助彩超所听到的那样尖利和刺耳，而是平缓而厚重。温暖的液体轻柔地亲吻着他的肌肤，他能清楚地看见营养化合物通过脐带被吸收进他的体内。  
他正是以未出生胎儿的视角观察整个胚胎卵巢区。  
他看得见他们，却听不见他们。  
　　  
“这是虚拟现实模拟，你所听到的是你自己的心跳，为最大限度地减少其他胎儿因素的影响，他们是无法听见彼此的声音，但却能听见我们的声音。”Jared帮助Jensen站起来，而Jensen仍旧陷在虚拟现实模拟里，并没有注意他在说些什么。  
“这就是他们现在的感受吗？”Jensen惊诧地问，“他们已经拥有自我意识？”  
“是的，胎儿很早就拥有自我意识。”  
“我的胚胎卵也会经历这些？”  
“当然，每一个经由胚胎卵培育而成的胎儿都必须经历这些。”  
　　  
“他们，不会感到孤单吗？”Jensen忍不住低声询问，“他们会在长大后还记得在胚胎卵巢里的孤单吗？”  
“这毕竟和母体孕育有大差别，但是抱歉，Jensen，我不并能向你提供确切的答案，在没有精准的科学研究数据出现之前，我是不能够随意解释的。”Jared把设备放回原处，“再说孤单？我并不认为他们会感受到孤单，与母体孕育相较而言，他们已经能看到的明明更丰富呀。”  
　　  
“我只是胡言乱语，你不用介意。”Jensen清清喉咙，他可从来没这么近乎“敏感”过，大概是噩梦的错吧。  
“我当然得关注每一位顾客的体验感受，这是我的工作。”Jared的笑容诚挚而甜蜜，“没关系的，我能够理解你。”　　  
“那么，接下来是心理测试？”Jensen不想再和Jared这个话题上纠缠不休。  
“是的，这边请。”  
　　  
他们离开M753实验室，Field已经把做心理测试的仪器准备好，MC3014协助他把仪器的导联线在Jensen的头部和颈部固定好，Jared输入执行密码，Jensen开始答题。调查问卷的题目很多，杂七杂八各个方面都涉及，例如关于科学技术对人类的解放程度，历史进程中的生育制度，现今社会中的性别结构等等。心理咨询师会根据问卷结果兼及仪器分析，综合得出该位顾客否符合自体胚胎培育的心理素质的条件和要求。  
　　  
“问卷填完直接提交就可以，接下来的体检由Field负责安排，我得回去接待下一位顾客。”Jared点开记事本，在上面点击数下。  
“好的，谢谢你，Jared。”Jensen偷偷地扫了几眼Jared的预约，他在10分钟的确还有另外一位顾客。  
“不客气，这是我的工作嘛。”Jared交待Field几句，又在MC3014系统中输入些资料，然后才离开，“再见，Jensen。”  
“再见，Jared。”或许不会再见了呢，Jensen一边填写问卷，一边向Jared道别。　　  
　　  
剩下的体检内容，Jensen轻车熟路，这远远没有拳击比赛的体检严苛啊。  
还有那个Field，接触起来才发现他其实是个爱讲冷笑话的男人，虽然不爱笑但的确很热心，也算位称职的医师。  
　　  
年度联赛半决赛已经结束，Jensen还有4周的时间来准备决赛，Morgan对于他正在进行自体胚胎培育这件事毫不知情，Jensen也没想过告诉他，这完全是他一个人的决定，不是吗？鉴于Jared身为培育医师和拳击运动粉丝都没有提出异议的话，应该可以判断并无影响。所以，他也省掉咨询Dr.Correa这一程序。  
至于心理测试能不能通过，Jensen心里真有点忐忑，刚刚结束VR的时候他究竟在想些什么，自己现在也回想不起来。  
　　　　  
“Mr.Ackles，很抱歉在工作时间叨扰您，我是州立胚胎培育实验中心的Field，不知道您是否还记得我。”就在Jensen还在揣测第二次体检结果的时候，他私人号码的全息屏幕自动闪现出来自州立胚胎培育中心的对话请求。  
“啊，嘿，你好，我记得你。”他匆忙点中“同意”。  
“我很荣幸能够代表州立胚胎培育实验中心通知您，您已经通过我们中心的所有体侧、心测，可以签订协议。”  
“哇，谢谢你。”Jensen心里说不出来是兴奋还是什么别的心绪，“谢谢。”  
“我已经将《自体胚胎培育协议书》发送至您的私人号码，您签完字发回给我，接下来的工作我会安排，您等通知就可以。”Field把协议书样本需要特别注意和签字的部分指示给Jensen，“取精项目安排在下周，这是取精前的注意事项，请您一并查收。”  
“好的，谢谢。”  
“祝您工作愉快，再见。”  
　　


	4. （4）

Jensen很清楚地意识到他这是在梦里，他倔强地试图唤醒自己最终仍是徒劳，索性只好沿着黑暗梦境里唯一闪烁着微弱光芒的灰色墙壁行走。他完全没有办法用现实生活中的时间尺度来计量自己到底走了多久，直到他筋疲力竭地依靠着墙壁颓然坐下，他几乎快要在梦境里再度陷入沉睡。周围的光线突然亮了一些，他抬眼，看到浅蓝色光影里的黑色身影正朝着自己的方向走过来。逆着的光线分外刺眼，Jensen看不清他的脸，但能清晰地听见他的声音，他说，“嗨，你好呀。我可从来没想到会在这里遇见第二个人啊。”  
Jensen在惊悸中识别出这个声音，他是Jared。  
Jared把那只发出浅蓝色光芒的怪异光源移开，紧挨着他坐下去。  
　　  
Jensen心底很多疑惑亟待解答，可是还没等他说出第一个字节，Jared就扑过来咬住他的嘴唇热情地亲吻起来。Jensen想要把他推开，想要质问他，却最终向身体的本能反应妥协投降。  
Jared一直洋溢着笑容，张扬的、无邪的，甜蜜的、充满诱惑的，他就这么笑着脱掉自己的衣物，然后赤裸着跪在Jensen的面前，爱抚他，亲吻他，含住他的阴茎套弄。Jensen在他的蛊惑下操进他漂亮的嘴里，用白色的精液沾染他的脸颊。他在梦境里无可自抑地高潮，之后猛然惊醒。  
　　  
Jensen粗重地喘吸着，他脱掉黏腻的睡裤踢到床边，关掉呼叫Lulu的指示，然后赤裸着躺回床上。梦境是毫无逻辑可言的，他劝慰自己。就算要怪罪，这一切肯定也都是Jared的错，如果不是披着纯情圣洁的外表的他非要一直强调“射精”“精液”之类的字眼的话，他肯定也不会做这种春梦！  
Jared？啊！糟糕，Jensen愕然反应过来，取精之前他是不能有射精行为的！他必须得通知Jared，取精时间要推迟了。  
　　　　  
Jensen在上午9点30分拨出Jared办公所用的公共号码，Field接通了他的通话请求。  
“你好，Mr.Ackles，请问我可以帮您做什么吗？”屏幕里的Field微笑着朝他挥手。  
“Dr.Padalecki在吗？我有点情况需要和他沟通。”  
“Dr.Padalecki正在工作中，如果是关于胚胎培育的问题您直接告诉我也一样。”Jensen面露难色，犹豫不决，鉴于他刚在梦里操过他的嘴，他没有必要非和Jared直接沟通。Field很快就意识到他的迟疑，接着又说，“还是你一定要亲自和他沟通？”  
“这个，还是麻烦你帮我转接给Dr.Padalecki。”Jensen最终决定，他还是要见见Jared。  
“那么，我现在帮您转接过去？”  
“好的，谢谢你，Field。”  
“请您稍等。”  
Field把通话请求转接给Jared。  
　　  
“一切都还好吗？Jensen。”实验室里的Jared忽然闪现在Jensen客厅硕大的全息显示屏上，他挺拔的身姿在医生服的包裹下有种禁欲的美感，Jensen明白自己不应该这么想的，但是他偏偏不能把视线从他正在说话的薄薄的嘴唇上移开，那可真是漂亮，亲吻起来也肯定更加美味，他不自知地回想起梦里的触感。Jared见他愣在那里，挥挥手把他的思绪拉回现实，示意他接着说下去，“你还好吗？”  
“不，不算太好。”Jensen有些难以启齿，“我想我们不得不推迟取精日期，因为某些不可抗拒的因素，我——”  
“那么，你进行了性行为并且射精了？”Jared打断了他，但他的神情并无丝毫评判的意思。  
“事情并不是你想象的那样，这只是一次意外。”Jensen百口莫辩，他总不能对他的医师讲：你浑身赤裸着跪在我面前给我来了个热情四溢的口活，我能憋住不射吗？尽管是在梦里。  
“没关系的，你无需向我解释。这种情况时有发生，并不会太影响培育进程，我会让Field重新安排。”他只是用那种客观陈述的平缓语调继续说着，“那么下周同一时间你看可以吗？”  
“我想没问题。谢谢你，Jared。”Jensen依旧出神地盯着Jared的脸，到底为什么会梦到他呢？  
“不客气，这正是我的工作。”Jared结束通话。  
　　  
拳击俱乐部的训练按部就班，顺利如常。私人关系从来都不是他所擅长的领域，不受任何人干涉或影响，这正是他长久以来为人处世的风格和原则。这也就是为什么即便Morgan隐约察觉到Jensen的异样，多次欲言又止，却也未曾过多干涉，而Jensen再也没有比Morgan更亲近的亲友，事已至此，这一切完完全全都是他个人的选择和责任。　  
第三次走进州立胚胎培育实验中心的时候，Jensen的内心业已坦然淡定许多，他在穿越前厅人群的时候甚至还默默地观察起他们每个人的神色。  
　　  
MC3014总归是机器人，它再次见到Jensen不会像Field那样显露出明显不同的神色。  
Jensen按照手术台前那张夸张的示意图摆好自己的姿势，全副武装的Jared站立在他的身边，微笑着看着他做出这个有些尴尬的动作。他们都是非常专业的医护工作者，肯定对这种事情习以为常，完全不会在意和评判，虽然Jensen心底非常清楚，但是这丝毫没有帮助他缓和紧张的情绪。他不停地舔唇，视线锁定在Jared脸上，不知道Jared自己有没有想过培育婴孩这回事儿，如果他也要做这种手术的话，会是谁来给他做呢？培育中心的同事吗？会不会更加尴尬啊？  
Jared安慰似的摸摸Jensen光裸的膝盖，然后转向Field。  
Field站在仪器后面向他打手势，手术开始。  
　　  
虽然只是局部麻醉，但是Jensen还是有些昏昏欲睡。刚开始的时候他还能把注意力放在Jared的动作上，到最后就只顾得盯着他的脸，看着他脸颊隐约可见的汗毛和毛孔，看着他的眼眶下面的褐色小痣，想象着他被口罩遮住的鼻尖和嘴唇，无知不觉中昏睡过去。  
等他醒过来的时候取精已经结束，精囊部位的微创伤口已经感觉不到疼痛感，只是略感异样。  
　　  
Jared见Jensen睁开眼，先安抚似的拍拍他的肩膀，然后帮助他调好靠背的角度扶着他坐起来，这个时候Jensen才发觉他所在的房间大约还有数十位应该与他情况类似的顾客。  
Jared见状立刻把围帘拉起来，为他营造出一个稍微私人的空间。他调出高倍显像仪器里的高清画面，指给Jensen看，“取精非常成功，精子活动正常，我们接下来将要进行单性生殖细胞培育，你确定放弃基因序列组修改，放任生殖细胞按照自身携带的序列组自由发展吗？”  
　　  
Jensen好奇地盯着画面里那些不停游动的小小生物，他们其中的某个或多个联合就会分裂形成一个小小的生命，这真是非常神奇，“我非常确定。”　　  
Jared点点头关掉显示器，然后查看Jensen的各项指标数据做下记录，“24至36小时内，我们会给你成功与否的准确答复。与此同时，希望你静心休养，等麻醉药效过去之后，你就可以自行离开。”  
Jensen目送Jared离开，与他的视线相交。  
Jared侧身伫立在那里，左边的眉毛挑了挑，朝他回以灿烂的笑容。Jensen也情不自禁地跟着他笑起来，然后他忽然像是第一次见到Jared那样意识到他的笑容多么富有情绪和感染力。  
　　　　　　　　  
单性生殖细胞分裂开始。  
胚胎卵形成。胚胎卵着床成功。  
编号：M753-0512JA，各项指标都正常。  
非常好！  
　　  
Field赶在Jensen离开之前告诉他这个好消息，那个时候Jared正在处理其他顾客的问题。Field在兴奋状态下的话明显多了些，在协助Jensen办理手续的间隙，他的嘴就没停过。“说真的我跟Dr.Padalecki这么久，也没见他对哪个顾客的事情这么上心过，简直可以形容为焦心如焚，胚胎卵着床后他终于可以稍微放松些了。唉，你们先前就认识吗？他第一和我讲到你的情况的时候，我就怀疑你们是老朋友了。”但是说者无心，听者有意。  
“我可以去向Dr.Padalecki道谢吗？”Jensen忽然问。  
“当然，不过可能要等一小会儿。”Field毫不意外Jensen的反应。

Jensen在经过Jared的同意后，来到他的办公室等他。  
Jared推门进来的时候已经换上常服，没有护目镜和口罩的遮掩，他脸上的疲倦一目了然。  
　　  
“很辛苦吧？”Jensen忽然有点心疼这个比他小4岁的男人。  
“还行吧，你打拳不也是很辛苦吗？”Jared笑说。  
“是的。”在Jensen迟疑的时候，Jared忽然说，“她的鼻尖或许会长着可爱的金色雀斑，你肯定会喜欢。”  
“所以，是个女孩？”Jensen难以掩饰内心的喜悦。  
“是的，恭喜你，Jensen。”Jared提议，“你也可以帮她取个名字，否则的话，我只能用M753-0512JA来代指这个漂亮的小公主啦。”  
“Aria，我想她的名字就叫做Aria。”　  
“好的，那她就是Aria。”　  
　　  
“Field说你有事请找？”  
“这或许有些唐突，我在考虑，我们可以一起去做点什么，喝酒或者吃饭。”Jensen感觉自己像是初次表白的小小少年，心中忐忑不安。  
“这是约会吗？”Jared低下头，Jensen看不清他的反应。  
“如果你觉得没问题，是的，这是约会。”的确，在Jensen想要见他的时候并没有这么想，但是现在他想了。  
“首先，我必须要检索下中心《职业守则》看看是否有这样禁止医师和顾客发生私人关系的规定，你知道，双重关系之类的。”  
“什么？”  
“不，并没有这种事，我只是开玩笑。当然，当然可以！”Jared看着Jensen惊愕的脸有些夸张地笑起来。  
　　　　  
“那么，我该怎么联系你呢？”Jensen表现出自己最大的诚意，“我总不可能拨给Field然后让他来？”  
“你有我的私人号码呀。”Jared漂亮的狐狸眼中带着得意的笑意，“你难道还没有发现吗？”Jensen听他这么说的时候，赶忙调出自己私人号码的通讯录，那里果然有一条Jared Padalecki的通讯信息，时间竟然是在他们去酒吧的那晚！  
“什么？我不记得，我应该没有醉到那种程度的啊。”他顿了顿，又说，“对不起，我没有早点发现这个。你那次表现的就好像只想保持工作关系，我从来没机会注意到。”  
　　  
“我当时以为你会立刻联系我的。”  
“抱歉，我是笨蛋。”  
“的确。”  
“那么这次，你肯定会记得联系我的吧？”  
“当然，我很期待。”  
“我也是。”  
“那么，再见。”  
“再见。”


	5. （5）

上次正式和伴侣约会应该是在十年前吧，Jensen隐约还记得那个年轻男人最终与他诀别时的场景，他说：“Jensen，你不爱我，你从来都不爱，你只热爱拳击。”他没有解释，那个时候说出来的任何话语都像是狡辩。这或许是对的，拳击是他千辛万苦才追寻到的存在的意义，他不可能就此放弃。还有Morgan，Jensen绝对不能让他失望。  
后来呢？还是有过两三段处于萌芽期的感情，只是还未等到开花结果就已悄然枯萎死掉。  
当然，这不是对方的错，却也不是Jensen的错。

至于和Jared的浪漫关系，Jensen有种还没开始就已经担心搞砸的情怯，他不想让Jared失望，甚至妄想从第一次约会起就给他留下深刻美好的印象。要与他人维持一段社交关系不难，难的是与他人维持一段亲密关系，甚至于开始一段亲密关系都需要莫大的勇气。  
他在意识到自己拥有Jared的私人号码的当天晚上就迫不及待地想要约他出去，可是呢，互视聊天了将近半个小时却愣是没把这句邀请说出口，以致于Jared主动结束了这次谈话。后来又被俱乐部的赛前集训耽误住，那股热情日渐消退，他在Jared办公室时的勇气忽然干瘪了下去，但是，在Jared误会他是不是已经反悔、已经放弃之前，Jensen终于发出了那封郑重而诚挚的约会邀请函。之后这一切又转瞬变得明朗起来，从相识到熟稔，现在竟然培养出来点儿亲密的意味。

Jensen列了个计划表发给Jared参考，把约会所涉及的项目交给他来筛选。  
Jared瞪大双眼望着屏幕里郑重其事的Jensen，下颌搁在怀里的抱枕上哈哈大笑起来，“只是约会，又不是度假！我们不需要做出这么详细的计划表，更何况我们只有半天时间，也不可能把这上面的每件事都做一遍！”  
Jensen有些窘迫地笑起来，“当然不是全部，勾选出来你喜欢的。我还不是很清楚你的好恶，所以想让你来决定。”  
Jensen止住笑，“这都是你喜欢的吗？”

“不是，有些是我喜欢的，有些是我参考攻略里的。当然，如果你有想去的地方最好，这样省得我在这里绞尽脑汁最后也不一定让你满意。”Jensen的神情严肃而认真，这让Jared觉得既好笑又感动。  
“天啊，Jensen，你真的不明白吗？”Jared似乎都要大声尖叫起来，“只要是和你在一起，无论是去哪里、做什么，我都会非常开心的！这个世界上没有人会因为这种事情而破坏和你的约会，没有人会去这么做的！Jensen，我向你发誓。”  
“是吗？我知道我很棒。”Jensen坦然承认，但他仍然致力于做一个体贴的约会对象，“问一问也不嫌多，不是吗？那么，就是我平常会去的地方，做的事情，如果你不介意的话，可以吗？”  
“当然，我很期待。”

Jensen在Jared的身影在屏幕隐去之后，靠着沙发椅背长长地呼出一口气，Jared他从来不清楚自己到底有多么令人心动吧？他简直不能把视线从Jared那爱笑的眉眼上移开，还有他松松软软的头发，他根本按耐不住自己意图抚摸拨撩的冲动。  
Jensen决定把这个列入初次约会必做事项列表。

难能可贵的是，Jensen这天晚上没有做恶梦，也没有做什么梦，因为情绪亢奋的他压根就没有睡着！  
上帝啊，他可不是处于第一次约会喜欢对象的15岁，也不是第一次产生与人订立婚姻契约冲动的25岁，而是操蛋的35岁，Jensen忧心忡忡地看着镜子的这张脸，心想Jared可千万不能因为黑眼圈而嫌弃他。这大约就是老房子着火没法救吧。

在公共交通分外便捷的大都市，私人交通工具正在逐步被淘汰，Jensen的三栖艇已经放在库房里落灰很久，尽管他把它开出来的时候还在担心Jared会不会认为他这是在炫耀，但鉴于他们要去的州立植物园的交通设施并没那么完善，他这么做好像也无可厚非。Jensen向调度台发出运行请求，调度台根据艇载智能系统的规划路线和实时路况反馈信息，指挥行程，以防止交通事故。

“我们在哪里见？”Jared在快要结束工作的时候问Jensen。  
“事实上，我就在中心楼下等着你。”Jensen扶额，他看到Jared非常明显地愣住，这下连Jensen都要嫌弃自己了。  
“我大概还要45分钟才能离开。”  
“没关系的，反正我也挺无聊的。”天啊，他什么时候无聊过，他明明从小就是那种一个人可以玩得自得其乐的人啊。

果然，Jared在看到Jensen开着炫酷的三栖艇降落在他身边的时候，明显地朝他挑了挑眉。  
“嗨，我没什么事，所以干脆就过来接下你。”Jensen向他招手，语气尽量表现得非常诚恳。  
“喔，谢谢。”  
“请进吧，我们要去的地方还很远呢。”

州立植物园位于奥斯汀的第一卫星城和第六卫星城之间，他们从州立胚胎培育实验中心所在的主城区出发，先到达第六卫星城的三栖转接站，然后直飞州立植物园的三栖转接站，最快也要40分钟。  
三栖艇基本依靠智能系统驾驶，Jensen只需要偶尔观察下屏幕上的各项功能指数就可以，因此他有大把的时间可以盯着安静地坐在副驾驶位置的Jared看，Jared当然也能感知到他的目光。  
这个时候沉默就显得有点尴尬了。

“很热吗？”Jensen的视线落在Jared汗湿的领口处，关切地询问，“你在出汗。”  
“哦！”Jared下意识地拉开T恤衫低头看向内里的胸，“不，不热。”他立刻就意识到自己做了什么而Jensen正盯着他，脸颊唰地红了起来，“我可能是紧张的。”他低声解释。Jensen赶忙转开视线，若无其事地清清喉咙。  
“那么，你平常怎么上下班呢？城际轻轨？”  
“差不多。你呢？”Jared宽松的牛仔裤脚空荡荡的随着他的动作晃来晃去。Jensen试探着把手掌放在他的腿部，“放松点儿，Jared。”  
“我正在努力。”Jared朝他无奈地笑一笑。  
“有时候也会乘坐城际轻轨，不过通常都是Morgan载我一起去俱乐部。”Jensen开始后悔提及Morgan，因为他看见Jared在听到他的名字的时候张了张嘴想说什么又硬生生憋回去。

“不好意思，我技术不怎么好，它通常都是借给朋友们玩儿的。”Jensen躲着路线上忽然多起来的三栖艇。  
“你肯定有很多好朋友吧？”三栖艇颠簸几下平稳下来。  
“事实上并没有。”  
“哈？”Jared感到难以置信，“所有人都会想要和你做朋友的！”  
“我也不清楚，更不在意。”Jensen无所谓地耸耸肩。

他们又安静了下来，氛围有点不太美好。  
幸而，他们很快就到达了目的地，封闭空间内的尴尬转瞬即逝。

“所以，这就是你喜欢的地方。”  
“是。”  
“快带我去你的秘密基地。”Jared兴奋地伸展四肢，跃跃欲试。  
“你怎么？”Jensen有点惊讶地看向Jared。  
“我当然知道！”Jared有点得意地扬起嘴角，“要不然你为什么第一次约会就大老远带我来这里。”

在折向那条幽径的时候，Jensen碰了碰Jared的手，而Jared的余光不停地瞟向Jensen最终笑着反握回去。  
“我们真蠢。”Jensen说。  
“我们一点儿都不蠢。”Jared反驳。  
他们握了一会儿又把手放开，两个人傻傻笑起来。  
　　  
“我真蠢，你可能并不喜欢这里。”  
“不是的。”Jared气喘吁吁，“我只是没你那么好的体力。”  
“很多人都觉得这里非常无聊，花草树木有什么好看的，就算不出家门也都能看见，何必费这么折腾自己。”Jensen停下来，Jared也停下来，“但是你要闭上眼静下心来体会，你就能理解这里怎么可能一样呢？”  
　　  
Jared什么也没想就乖乖地闭上了双眼，他深深地呼吸，的确，他闻到了他从来没有闻过的芳香，他感受到了那种不知从哪里吹来的习习微风，他听见了从来未曾注意过的虫鸣鸟语，还有，噗通、噗通的心跳声。  
Jensen轻轻地环住他的腰，嘴唇停留在近到得Jared能够感受他的热度的位置，等待着他做出反应。  
Jared舔了舔嘴唇，于是他尝到了Jensen嘴唇的甜蜜味道。

他们接下来要去的餐厅位于第五号卫星城，那里是奥斯汀非常浪漫的约会圣地，特别是它享誉世界的位于顶楼的星空厅，透过那层具有望远镜功能的特殊玻璃顶，客人可以近距离欣赏到夜空中漂亮的星辰，这是Jensen从攻略里挑选出来的，既然那么多推荐自然有它的独特之处，庸俗且庸俗吧！  
五官精美的服务机器人穿着不同颜色的优雅制服在其间忙碌穿梭，它们留着不同的发型，画着不同的妆，甚至还拥有自己的名字而不是编号。

“你喜欢这里吗？还是这有点太过了。”Jensen小心翼翼地询问。  
“为什么会不喜欢呢？Jensen，你的选择很棒！”  
“那就好。”Jensen拉着他走向预定好的位置。  
　　  
“没有人不爱美食的，Jensen！”Jared看着对食物挑挑拣拣的Jensen，忍不住说。  
“我不能。”  
“我真替你感到遗憾。”他们点了很多美味，它们几乎都进了Jared的胃里。  
“但是我有最棒的肌肉。”Jensen朝他眨眼睛，举起自己的手臂向他示意。  
“我也有。”Jared不甘示弱，拍拍自己的胸脯。

“我知道肯定有很多人夸过你，但我还是想说你的手很漂亮，简直就是艺术品。”Jensen的右手伸过去，轻轻覆在Jared的手背上，无名指顺着他的指骨来回摩挲。  
“的确，但是你不知道这都是拜长期消毒所赐，”Jared垂眼盯着Jensen那只手，“你的手看起来温暖而充满力量，我也很喜欢。”  
“哦，谢谢，我很荣幸，毕竟是要靠拳头吃饭嘛。”  
“你经常受伤吗？”Jared抬眼望向他。  
“有些时候，刚入行的那些年仗着自己拳术好又年轻气盛倒受过不少伤，吃了些苦头，现在的话，偶尔会受伤。”

“那个，我能看看它们吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，你身体上面的伤痕。”Jared强行解释，“怎么说我都是医生，对吧？看看总归不多余。”  
“现在吗？”Jensen问出这句话的时候也没思考。  
“啊？不，我是说有机会。”  
“也对。”Jensen长舒一口气，“我还以为你会让我在这里脱给你看呢。”  
　　  
Jensen和Jared凝视着彼此，忽然都忘记他们是要说些什么。

“你也是。”过了很久，Jared轻声说。  
“什么？”Jensen还在望着他。  
“更多人夸过你，肯定的。”Jared眼神闪躲，轻声说。Jensen有些得意洋洋地笑起来，“怎么说我也是体育明星。”  
“吃饱了去看星星吧？”  
“我更喜欢看你。”


	6. （6）

接下来这两周，Jensen和Jared断断续续约着见过面，但由于临近决赛，Jensen的训练任务越来越重，日程安排越来越紧，也就没时间相见。这样一来，Jensen再次见到Jared就是在年度联赛的决赛现场。不过那也是匆匆一见，倒是在决赛前夜，Jensen和他互视聊了很久。

“我们都是稳重而成熟的男人，不必整天黏在一起，你在忙着赛前训练的时候，我也没闲着呀。”Jared顽皮地眨着眼睛笑说，他大概刚从浴室出来，脑袋上裹着白色毛线帽子，头发却还在滴水。  
“是吗？那你这两天除了工作外还在忙什么？”  
“有个患者就快要临盆了。”  
“这是什么意思，他生病了吗？”  
“不，是她快要生小孩了。”  
“哇，那可真是，我还以为胎生早就被淘汰了呢。”  
“的确是这样，但在主城和卫星城的贫民区还是有少量存在的，我一直都在给她们提供必要的孕产医疗援助。”  
　  
“你可从来没提过，我都不知道现在还有这个。”Jensen若有所思地点点头，“你最近还会去吗？”  
“会呀，Tanya的预产期就在这周，可能等你这个赛季结束，我都没时间见你。”  
“虽然你没有时间见我，但是我有时间见你。”Jensen提议，“我可以陪你去贫民区。”  
“不不不，我不认为你具备能够承受自然胎生，特别是经阴道产的心理准备。”Jared夸张地摇着食指说，神色忽然就忧虑起来，“再说，你又不是相关科室的医生，去了也帮不上什么忙。”  
“当然，我只是陪你去，又不会陪你进手术室，你紧张什么？”  
“好像也对。”Jared恍然大悟的样子。  
“我或许可以帮忙呢？我可是体育明星，人人都爱我，这可是你说的。”Jensen看起来兴趣盎然，“就这么决定了，下次我陪你去。”

Jared从来没有把与Jensen的这次谈话当真，所以当他看到等在中心楼下的Jensen的时候，愣在那里认真地回想好长一会儿他是不是忘记或者记错他们的约会时间，直到Jensen提醒了他。  
Jensen认为他对人类的生育历史突然萌生的浓厚的兴趣，大约是因为正在培育中Aria。

贫民区并不像是Jensen想象中的那样颓败萧条，与高度科技化背景下的城区楼群相比，这里的建筑虽然低矮却更为厚重。明媚的阳光温情脉脉地映照着石质墙体，老树伸展着枝桠在风中摇摆，被淘汰的旧式陆行车停靠在路边，不时有三五成群的年轻人从他们身边嬉笑着走过。他们头顶是同一片天空，棉花糖似的云朵缓缓地从主城区的方向飘过来，在沥青路面洒下浅浅的阴影。  
医疗援助中心就位于这家旧式医院，这是一栋墙体由白色大理石堆砌而成的建筑，光洁的墙面甚至能映照出他们逐渐走近的身影。Jared带领Jensen穿过空旷的前厅，跨进空无一人的电梯，电梯吱呀吱呀上行，他们在7楼停下来。

Jared所负责的那位患者的房间位于走廊的尽头，于是他们不得不穿过长长的逼仄的走廊，日光从背后照射过来，将他们的身影无限拉伸，最终落在灰色的窗台上。窗台上的红色塑料花盆里种着Jensen从来没见过的蓝色小花，它们在风里摇曳着散发出幽幽的芳香。  
Jensen紧跟在Jared身后进来，莫名熟悉的味道从四面八方汹涌扑来，快要把他湮没，他奇怪地想着自己可从来没去过这种地方。  
Jared走向她。她正安静地躺那张铺着洁白床单的床上看书，小腹高高隆起，圆圆的就像是衣服里面硬生生地塞着个篮球。

“嗨，Tanya，你今天感觉怎么样？”  
“嘿，Dr.Padalecki。”她笑着把书放在枕边，轻轻地抱住弯着腰的Jared，“我很好，最近都没有出现子宫收缩不良的现象。”  
“怎么不见Nike？”Jared一边翻看着她的诊疗记录，一边问。  
“他还在工作，下班就过来。”提及Nike，她有些憔悴的脸上忽然容光焕发。  
“他找到工作了？”  
“是的！”  
“恭喜你们！”

“哦！这位是我的好朋友Jensen，他想来看看你，不知道你介不介意？”Jared这才想起Jensen也在这里。  
“很神奇，对吧？”Tanya摇摇头，她早就注意到站在Jared身边的Jensen，她充满爱意地抚摸着自己的腹部，对他说。  
“我很抱歉，是我失礼。”Jensen匆忙移开视线。  
“不，我为自己感到很自豪，如今还有多什么人能够做到孕育生命呢？但我可以。”她由衷地笑起来，“我并不后悔自己的选择。”  
“的确。”

就在来这的路上，Jensen已经从Jared那里了解到Tanya的故事，这个年轻漂亮的姑娘，她原本有一份程序员的工作，现在却不得不为“保胎”而放弃工作以医院为“家”。她明明可以做出更明智的选择，拥有更美好的生活。明明可以抛弃那种动物般的生育链条而采用先进科学的胚胎培育，为什么不呢？Jensen一点儿都不理解她为什么这么做？胎生？仅仅是因为缺少足够的金钱吗？但他分明清楚地记得中学课程里所涉及的政府福利部分就包括多层次、多渠道的生育鼓励及补贴政策。  
还是因为他们被长期潜伏在贫民区的无政府阴谋者的论断所蛊惑？

原本在Nike来到病房的时候，Jensen和Jared正准备离开，但Tanya却突然痛苦地大叫起来。她漂亮的五官堆搅在一起，发出凄厉的呻吟，鲜红的血迹在雪白的床单上缓缓地蔓延开，开出一朵一朵妖艳的花朵，它们拼命汲取着她的生命。  
Jared飞奔至床边为她检查，助产护士Mary也迅速赶来，“宫缩正在逐渐加强，宫颈管已经消失，宫口开大到4厘米。”

“马上就要生了，快准备剖宫产！”  
“不，不要手术，Tanya可以顺产，她可以的！”Nike突然发狂似的喊叫起来，他死死抓着Jared的袖口，“只有从阴道里生出来的孩子才是人类，才是我的孩子，不要剖宫产！”　  
“她是高血压孕妇，你知道这有多危险吗？”  
“Emma不就没事吗？”

“Emma最终是安全分娩，但你知道你妻子的身体条件并不完全符合自然胎生的标准吗？不错，你是知道的，可你还是怂恿她到地下医院去进行人工授精，你是怎么想的还不够清楚吗？你还想要她经阴道产？你到底知不知道她的危险概率有多高？”  
Jared冷笑着说，他的话语像把尖刀那样扯开他，鲜血淋淋的却是在场的每个人。  
Tanya痛苦地挣扎着，眼泪止不住地流。

“我知道我不能算是个合格的丈夫，但是我真的不能接受卵生。”Nike也哭了起来，“我只是想要一个孩子，一个由我和Tanya的基因互相交融而生成的可爱生命，Tanya可以的，她的身体非常健康，我知道她可以的。对吧？Tanya？”  
“你难道不想要你妻子的命了吗？我是医生，在这里我说了算，请您不要添乱。”Jared微扬着这样一张脸竟然硬是讲出了咄咄逼人的气势，他推开Nike，和Mary一起把Tanya推进手术室，负责手术的麻醉医师Dr.Collins也很快赶来。

“我想要尝试自然生产，这就是我长久以来坚持的意义，求你了，Dr.Padalecki。”Tanya气若游丝地哀求着。  
“我不懂。”  
“你不用懂我，我只求你答应我。”  
“如果这是你所坚持的，我也不能强行给你进行剖宫产，但是一旦出现危险，我会和Dr.Collins立刻转行剖宫产。”  
“谢谢你，Dr.Padalecki。”

Dr.Collins把那根细管放置在Tanya后腰的硬膜外腔隙内，开始向管内推入麻醉药，“Tanya，我们可能要加大麻醉药的剂量，你觉得怎么样？Tanya？”  
Tanya已经很难集中注意力，只能轻微地点头示意。  
Jared忧心忡忡地开始帮助她分娩。

自从Tanya开始出现宫缩，Jensen就被遗忘在那里，他主动避让开，最后拖着心不甘情不愿的Nike来到导医台附近的休息区。都不知道过了多久，Jared终于走出手术室。

“Tanya还好吗？”Jensen焦急地问他。  
“万幸，Tanya的情况还比较稳定，婴儿的情况就没那么乐观。”Jared叹息着说，“就像我说的那样，人类的基因早已经失去自然孕育子代的能力，我不知道他们还在坚持什么。”  
“她肯定也很痛苦吧。”Jensen忽然顿住，他不知道该去安慰Jared还是说点别的什么。  
“这大概就是我为什么会选择现在的工作吧。”Jared无奈地苦笑起来。  
“那是因为你拥有一颗天使心。”  
“不，我只是怜悯他们。”Jared摇头。  
“我也不能理解。”  
“是啊！”Jared脱掉沾满鲜血的手术服，“我得先去清理下，我们一会儿就可以离开。”  
　  
“我可以去看看Aria吗？”Jensen犹豫了一会儿，终于鼓足勇气说。  
“什么？当然，通过中心的自助系统填写一份申请，Field会来安排。”  
“你可以陪我一起去看她吗？”  
“没有特殊情况的话，应该可以。”  
“我想见她。”Jensen叹息着把目光移向窗外。  
“我明白。”Jared碰了碰他的手。


	7. （7）

屏幕上显示着M753-0512JA以及其他许多Jensen读不懂的数据，Jared帮他在上面调出实时监控画面，然后向旁边稍微退开，为他留出些许私密的空间。Jensen不知道该如何来形容他所看到的景象，正在仿生子宫孕育中的Aria，他未来的女儿，现在就是一颗完全看不出人形的胚芽，像是一颗小小的苹果籽，需要借助技术处理后才能在屏幕中看得更清。  
然而，正是这样一颗小小的胚芽，再经历200多天的孕育，就会成长为他天使般的女儿。

Jensen静默地盯着这些画面，过了好久，他才把目光转向漂浮在透明圆柱体内的仿生子宫。他不敢想象自己见到长成人形的Aria时，心中会有何种感慨。  
Jared向他说明，“需要的话，我可以留你一个人在这里多陪陪她。”  
Jensen止住Jared将要离开的步伐，“已经足够了，我们走吧。”  
Jensen的神情让Jared心生疑惑，但直觉告诉他Jensen并不想继续聊这个，于是他犹豫了一会儿，选择岔开话题，“要不要去酒吧坐坐？我这就下班。”Jensen点了点头。

他们来到州立胚胎培育实验中心附近Jared常去的那家酒吧，时间还有些早，里面几乎没什么客人。

Jensen自从坐下以后就一言不发，甚至连表情都没什么变化。他原本以为自己会在见过Aria以后兴奋不已，却没想到会猝不及防地变得如此低落黯然。他有些愧疚地看着Jared贴心地点单、应付服务机器人，一直这么安静地陪着他坐在那里。他应该让Jared离开的，可心里却怎么都不舍得，他从来没有比现在更需要他的陪伴。  
Jared什么都不需要做，不需要说，只要坐在那里就可以。  
Jensen喝得不多，Jared却喝得有点醉。

“我说，你想要去我家里看看吗？”Jared醉眼朦胧地在Jensen耳边低声询问，嘴唇若有似无地轻触着他。  
“你家？你确定？”Jensen摇着头说，“你不必这么做的，真的，我没事。”  
“但是，我确定。”Jared拉起Jensen，“走吧？”  
“那好吧。”Jensen还是有些犹豫地盯着Jared，只要能从Jared身上寻觅到他并不是那么肯定的蛛丝马迹，他就立刻改变主意。但是，Jared偏偏坚决得有些执拗。

他们从进门就开始亲吻，Jared的力气一点也不小，但Jensen的力气更大，他把Jared压到墙上，用膝盖分开他的双腿。Jared勾住他的腰向上跳起来，整个人挂在他的身上，他捧着Jensen的脸，低头覆上他的嘴唇。Jensen紧紧抓着他的臀部，慌乱地啃咬着他的嘴唇。Jared的双手开始解Jensen衬衣的纽扣，在刚解开最上面两颗的时候，他就急不可耐地往下剥脱，手掌紧贴Jensen紧实的手臂肌肉爱抚。  
他们像是发情的野兽般粗野地啃咬着彼此，直到尝到彼此血液的腥甜才终于停下来。

“我不确定。”Jensen轻轻把Jared放下，前额抵着他的前额，喘息着说。  
“但是我很确定。”Jared扯掉Jensen的衬衣丢在地板上，拉着他走向卧室，“我确定。”  
“你不必这样，我们不必这样。”Jensen试图说服Jared，或者说服他自己。  
“是的，必须。”Jared把Jensen猛然推倒在床。

Jared站在床前，以最快的速度脱光自己。他的身材很棒，Jensen猜想他应该长期坚持健身，肌肉线条非常完美，丝毫不输给自己。他爬上床，爬到Jensen身上。Jensen忍不住把手掌覆在Jared的胸前，顺着他的腹肌向下游移，他私处的毛发经过处理，显得干净整洁，漂亮的阴茎扬起兴冲冲地向他打招呼似的。Jared在他的抚摸下扭动着身体呻吟起来，他解开Jensen的裤子，把他硬挺的阴茎解放出来。  
Jensen在Jared俯身含住他的之前轻轻推开了他。

“你看起来并不想要，或许你是对的，现在并不能算是合适的时机。”Jared愣了一会儿，紧接着从Jensen身上滑下来，“我很抱歉。”  
“我也不清楚。”Jensen的目光飘向窗外。  
“你可以告诉我的，任何事，我们聊一聊，这样或许会好些。”Jared紧挨着他躺下去。  
“我不确定。”Jensen忍不住叹息，目光转向Jared，那些无以隐藏的哀伤正在悄无声息地生长。Jared忍不住捧住他的脸，在他没有拒绝的默许下亲吻住他的嘴唇。

“我不明白。”Jensen握住Jared的手腕，把他的手从自己的脸上拿开。  
“我喜欢你，想要和你做爱，这有什么难以理解的呢？”Jared向他靠得更近些，呼出的气息扫过他的耳廓，“你要是也想就接受，你要是不想就拒绝。我知道我之前是有点儿醉了，但我现在非常清醒。我知道自己想要什么，再清楚不过了。”  
“可是我并不清楚。”Jensen又犹豫了。  
“满足我。”Jared不假思索地说，“如果我想要什么，而你肯定会满足我，不是吗？既然是这样的话，我希望你狠狠操我，我想要。满足我。”  
　  
Jensen没再说话，他翻身覆在Jared身上，然后向下滑去，轻轻地吻上他的阴茎。Jared愉悦地扭动身体，把阴茎送至他的口中。“你都不知道我有多久没和真实的人类做过爱了，天啊，真是久到我自己都记不清楚了，哎，我是不是很可怜？”  
“是，小可怜。”Jensen亲吻着他的囊袋，食指压住铃口，拇指抚摸着蘑菇头的突起。  
“那你可要好好操一操我。”  
“好，一定。”  
“润滑剂和安全套在左手边的床头柜里。”Jared指示，“性爱玩具在右手边，但我认为我们这次不会需要。”

Jensen把涂满润滑剂的手指挤进Jared的小穴里，Jared也在自己的手指上挤满润滑剂，顺着Jensen的手指挤进去，迫不及待地润滑着自己。  
Jared有些不耐烦了，他翻身骑坐在Jensen的腰部，上下抬动臀部磨蹭着他的阴茎。Jensen温柔地爱抚着他的背肌，“你真的想要？”“是的，Jensen，不要让我求你。”Jared又开始耸动，Jensen的阴茎几乎快要滑进他松软的穴口。  
Jensen把Jared翻过去，臀部向上。

“你在笑。”  
“当然，我开心嘛。”Jared忍不住笑出声来，“因为接下来我会享受到超棒的性爱，全美最性感的体育明星会把我操到欲仙欲死，我为什么不笑呢？难道你要我哭吗？难道你喜欢你的性爱伴侣在和你做爱的时候满脸痛苦的神情吗？我怎么没看出来你竟然有这种性癖好？”  
“不不不，怎么可能！我喜欢你笑，我爱你笑。”Jensen终于忍不住露出点笑意。  
“那你还在等什么？”

Jensen一手掰开臀瓣，一手扶着自己的阴茎，慢慢地插进去。快感真切让人飘飘然，他也很久没有与人亲近过。培养一段真正的恋爱-性爱关系真的太难，幸而还有许多先进灵敏的性爱玩具可以舒缓人们不知所起的汹涌情欲。尽管快感是等量的，身体也并不能分辨出这高潮是来自他人还是玩具，但是情绪的感受却千差万别。

“嘘嘘嘘，我就在你身边。你能感觉到我，不是吗？”Jared似乎能够感知到Jensen的心神不宁，他双手紧紧抱住枕头，轻声说，“你就在我身体里，我能感觉的。”Jensen动了动胯部，阴茎在小穴里进入得更深。  
“你什么都不必说，狠狠地操我，就只是。”Jared把脸埋进枕头，臀部向Jensen送过去。Jensen双手抓着Jared的手臂，嘴唇紧贴他的肩膀吮咬，胯部挺送，缓缓地抽插起来。

在快感的驱使下，Jared的双腿无意识地乱晃着，Jensen的双腿压制住他，操得更深，每一次抽插都全力以赴，把他狠狠地操进床垫里。  
“就是这样，Jensen，紧紧抱着我，狠狠地操进来，再用力点，再快点！”Jared尖叫着，不断地鼓励他。Jensen发出低沉的呜咽声，温热的液体滴落在Jared的后颈。  
“你可以咬我，我不介意，我可以承受。”Jared继续鼓励，“狠狠地操我，不要克制，求你。”

Jensen发泄似的操弄和啃咬着Jared，Jared又疼又爽，臀部向上耸起一些，给自己的双手留出活动的空间，然后他双手紧贴着床单挤过去，握住自己的阴茎撸动起来。润滑剂滴落，两个人身体相连接的部位湿湿黏黏，Jared的手上也沾满润滑剂。快感汹涌地袭来，一波紧接着一波把他们湮没。  
“是的，是的，就是这样。”Jared语无伦次地叫喊着，“Jensen，Jensen。”

Jared高潮的时候，穴口和内壁激烈地收缩起来，Jensen也随之高潮。激烈的高潮快要消耗尽他们的气力，两个人气喘吁吁地黏在一起谁也不愿移动半分。过了好久，Jensen才温柔地抽出阴茎，他把安全套打结投进垃圾桶，两个人精疲力竭地靠在一起。

“对第一次来说，我们两个绝对算合拍的。”Jared由衷地说，“感觉很棒。”  
“那就好，我可不想让你失望。”Jensen从背后抱住Jared，前额抵在他的后颈，嘴唇亲吻着他的脊骨，“你可能不会相信，尽管我们认识不久，但我已经爱上你了呢。”  
“你认真的？”  
“我开玩笑的。”  
“你认真的！”  
“当然，傻瓜！”

“你感觉好点儿了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你知道我在问什么。”Jared忧心忡忡地凝视着Jensen，“那么，我们可以谈一谈吗？”  
“我不想谈。”  
“那好吧。”  
“我会想清楚的。”  
“我知道。”  
“谢谢你，Jared。”在Jared快要睡着之前，Jensen靠在他的耳边轻声说。


	8. （8）

Jensen是在Jared醒来之前离开的，他独自坐在飞驰的城际轻轨的角落里，沉思着。  
Jensen不确定这会不会是他最后一次踏进州立胚胎培育实验中心的门，MC3014正向他移动过来，说着他们第一见面时就说过的话，甚至连动作和语调都别无二致。“早上好，Mr. Ackles。”  
Jensen没有像往常那样回答。“我能帮您做什么吗？Mr. Ackles。”MC3014又问。  
Jensen拒绝了它的服务，径直走过去。

Jared如往常一样开始他的工作，M区的警报忽然响起，他毫无征兆地在安保部门传送过来的监控视频画面中看到了闯入的Jensen，Jared怎么都没有料到他竟然会是在这种情况下再次见到Jensen。  
Jensen站在M753实验室门外，试图闯进去。  
Jared放下手中的工作，飞快地赶到M区。安保部门的人员也已经赶到，Jensen在他们试图制服他的时候本能地反抗起来，将多名保安打倒在地。更多的保安赶过来支援，将Jensen围困在中间，与他对峙起来。

“发生什么事情了？”Jared向安保部门的负责人出示自己的证件，“我是负责这间实验室的Jared Padalecki。”  
“您好，Dr. Padalecki，很抱歉影响您的工作。”他解释说，“这位先生试图闯进实验室触发了警报，而他本人又不肯向我们解释他为什么出现在这里，因此发生了一点冲突。”  
“没关系的，这位Mr. Ackles是我的顾客，我想这应该只是个误会，可能是由于自助系统出现的故障，总之是我们没有安排好工作，与Mr. Ackles无关，接下来交给我来处理就可以。真是不好意思，给你们制造这么多麻烦，您辛苦了。”Jared极其真诚地解释，他走过去输入安全秘钥关掉警报，接着把Jensen拉到他身后。

“我也很抱歉，David。”Jensen看了看他的名牌，终于说，“我应该先和Dr. Padalecki沟通的，很抱歉给你们制造了这么多麻烦，我会给中心支付耗损赔偿的。”  
“既然是误会，那么好吧。”David示意保安随他离开，“祝您工作愉快。”  
“谢谢您。”Jensen说。  
“祝您工作愉快！”Jared说。

“你没受伤吧？”Jared目送安保人员消失在电梯间后，看向Jensen担心地问。  
“对不起，让你为我说谎。”Jensen摇摇头，躲开他关切的目光。  
“发生什么事情了吗？Jensen。”  
“我就是想来见见Aria。”Jensen勉强地笑一笑。  
“很抱歉，即便是你我也不能破坏规矩，没有申请就无法安排。”Jared心中了然，充满歉意地说，“你现在提交申请，Field那边很快就可以安排好时间的。”

“不，没关系，见不见都没关系了。”Jensen停了一会，终于迎向Jared的视线，说，“我想，我是来和她道别的。”  
“你要离开一段时间？”Jared显得很惊讶。  
“不，我的意思是永别。”Jensen又笑了一笑，但是这次他没有再躲开Jared的凝视。  
“你把我搞糊涂了，Jensen。”Jared忽然有种不祥的预感，“你想要做什么？”  
“我想毁约，我想终止这次胚胎培育。”Jensen郑重地说，“我看过相关规定，这在缴纳足够的违约金后是允许的。”

“为什么？”  
“其实你也应该早就注意到了，不是吗？虽然我做出了这个决定，但这在一开始就是个错误的决定。我的内心一直都有些怀疑，我可能并不想要孩子。”Jensen的嘴角轻微地抽动着，“我认为我应该，而不是我想。房间太空旷，时间太漫长，我只是有些时候觉得需要另外的人存在。”  
“你不能凭一时冲动来做这么重要的决定，等一等好吗？”  
“我没有冲动，也不想再等。”Jensen看起来非常痛苦，“难道要等她发育成人形的时候吗？我不能，我做不到！”

Jared一时无语，他不知道该怎么来劝说Jensen。

“但是，她已经存在了，你甚至都给取了名字的，她是Aria。”  
“是，但那不过是为说服我自己，是在这个决定是正确的天平的那头放下的一块石头。”Jensen再也笑不出来，表情甚至还有点痛苦，“我不能这么做，我不能要她因为一个错误的决定来到这个世界，我不能这么自私。”  
“你给予了她生命，她会感激你的。”  
“是，没错，她有可能会感激我，感激我给予她生命，养育她成长，可是，也有可能她会恨我，恨我把她带到这个世界。我们谁也不能保证。”Jensen别开脸，“我是爱她的，所以选择放弃。”  
　　　  
“你知道的，Jensen，”Jared解释，“你也可以放弃监护权，给政府交罚金，让政府系统来抚养、培育她，我们拥有全世界最科学完善的未成年教育系统，我向你保证，她一定会得到最好的照顾。”  
“是，像我一样吗？”Jensen说完咬住下唇盯着Jared。  
“我不知道这个，我很抱歉。”Jared惊讶地愣住，语气顿时软下去，他们就这么沉默地相视而立，隔了好久，Jared才说，“你说得对，这是你的选择，”

Jensen突然转身，泪雨如下。有些什么东西是刻骨铭心的，Jensen从不去触碰它，但它就在那里，等待你最敏感、最脆弱的时刻，突然集中火力发动进攻，把你打得落花流水。

“我一直在政府系统里长到15岁，直到Morgan找到了我，我才能够逃离那里。你所谓的全世界最科学完善的未成年教育系统我最清楚不过了。”Jensen缓缓地说，“但是，我可以很明确地告诉你，我非常不喜欢那里。”　　  
“我很抱歉。”Jared下意识地问，“Morgan他是你什么人吗？”  
“不知道，从来没去问过，从来也没兴趣了解，因为那对我来说已经没有任何意义了。”Jensen有些无奈地苦笑起来，“这并没有办法改变任何事。”  
“我明白了。”  
“谢谢你。”Jensen终于又面向Jared，轻轻地笑了笑。

“我必须向你说明，一旦你选择终止胚胎培育，编号M753-0512JA胚胎卵将会被液化销毁，你可以接受吗？”Jared问。  
“我知道。”Jensen点头，“我可以接受。”  
“那么，现在吗？”  
“是的，就是现在。”  
“好，我这就让Field准备《终止自体胚胎培育协议书》，到我办公室来谈，好吗？”

Jensen坐在他第一次来Jared办公室时坐过的那张椅子，望着周围那些他不算熟悉却也不陌生的摆饰。  
Jared把要求告诉Field后，他很快就赶过来。

“Mr. Ackles，你真的已经决定了吗？”Field不确定地询问，他还不肯死心，“如果是我的工作做得不到位，我一定立刻优化改进。”  
“谢谢你，Field，你做得很好。”Jensen朝他微微一笑，“但是，我终于做出决定。”  
“既然如此，我也只能按照您的意愿来进行。”Field最后看了一眼编号M753-0512JA胚胎卵，请Jensen在《终止自体胚胎培育协议书》上签字确认。  
“谢谢你，我很感激。”  
“不客气，这是我的工作。”Field向他告别，“再见，Mr. Ackles！”  
“再见，Field。”Jensen回想着他第一次见到Field时的情景，印象那么糟糕至极大约也是带有自身的偏见吧。

“那么，Jensen。”Jared还试图说些什么。  
“不，Jared，我并不难过，甚至还有点儿解脱的放松感。”Jensen望着Jared说，“我之所以热爱拳击，是因为它不需要我去不断地追问自己，我是谁，我想要什么，毕竟这太显而易见，我是拳击手，我当然想要冠军啊。但是，剩下的事情，我就没这么确定。”  
“意义并没有那么容易被找寻到。”  
“的确。”  
“那么现在呢？在终止胚胎培育以后，我们还会再见吗？”  
“现在，我找到你了呀。”Jensen走过来握住Jared的手，“当然，我们当然会再见。”

Jared点了点头，露出会心的笑容。  
Jensen放开他，“不打扰你工作了，再见，Jared。”说完，他就迅速地转身离开。  
Jared追了过来，从背后紧紧抱住他，温暖的嘴唇紧贴着他挺直的后颈，他说，“我会陪着你的，一起去追寻那些存在的意义。我会和你在一起，永远不分开。我发誓，Jensen。”  
Jensen停了下来，叹息着握住他的手，他说，“我知道，Jared。”  
Jared又亲亲他的耳廓，“那么，晚上见？”  
Jensen飞快地转身吻了一下Jared的嘴唇，“好，晚上见。”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从写下这篇文的第一段起，这个故事的结局就已经注定。Jensen决定要一个孩子，而不是他想要一个孩子，所以他一直都在犹豫中徘徊，从第一次犹豫（参观胚胎卵巢和心理测试），到第二次犹豫（旧式医院和胎生），再到第三次犹豫（看望还未发育成人形的Aria），他从来没有停止过怀疑自己的决定。所以，最终他选择放弃。他为什么会犹豫，当然和他的过去有关，这些空白大家完全可以自己去填补，这不是这篇文的重点。  
> 这篇文的另一条线就是J2的感情线。从Jensen在五位候选医师中选中Jared开始，他们之间的故事就无可避免地会发生。没有人能在万余人的观众席中认出只见过一面的人，除非他对那个人印象极其深刻。同样的，认识Jared，对Jensen最终选择放弃胚胎培育也有影响。在拥有Jared以后他的心理层面得到完满，Aria对他来讲就不再具备那个象征性的意义，他也就不再需要从基因层面来证明自己不是孤独的。Jensen虽然没有得到一个孩子，但是他得到了Jared，同样是一个圆。  
> 他们都是站在科学技术的支持面，这是我设定的立场。Jared在贫民区提供医疗援助，Tanya叫他“Dr.Padalecki”，而在第一次见到Jensen的时候就说他的顾客都叫他“Jared”，这就表明他的态度，但也正说明他的善良。Jensen在（6）也表明过自己的态度。  
> 另外，如果大家觉得有些地方突兀或者不够顺畅，这都是我的错。虽然只是同人文，但我还是希望可以赋予他们更多的维度，而不仅仅是用从他们身上“挑选”出来的几个或许还有些刻板的关键词来代表他们，毕竟我喜爱他们。  
> 总之，J2是美好的，错误都属于我。  
> 感谢你看到这里，鞠躬。


End file.
